Zane's little failure brother
by Vanilla Ice Chocolate
Summary: oneshot, Syrus's thoughts about his brother. no incest! I HATE SUMMARYS!


**Warning: this may bore you to death and the point of the story is at the start & I know people don't know Syrus as "Zane's little brother".**

7-year-old Syrus sight leaning more on the beach that he was sitting on. It was really a beautiful day today… very er sunny. Syrus sight and looked at all the kids playing in the park.

None bothered to ask Syrus to play with them.

Syrus wasn't usually like this, especially at a park. He just needed some time to think. His eyes fell on his brother.

_Zane_.

His "Hot" older brother who everyone loved. Even at this age he had like a million fan girls staring and drooling all over him.

Syrus looked at himself. He wished he could be like his brother. Syrus wasn't ever good at anything. He always failed Sure if you try your hardest to accomplish something and you will.

But Syrus didn't really believe that, he tried to be the best he can be. He tried, he really did. But it didn't matter. Because he's Syrus "Zane's little failure brother".

He was a "Syrus", his brother lived up to his tile as "the best" and "kaiser", Syrus was "Zane's younger brother" he was a "Syrus" He wasn't a "Zane".

Heck, Syrus wouldn't even minded being an "Atticus".

It's not that he didn't like the name "Syrus". the name didn't bothered him, it's the tile, if you were a "Syrus" you were a loser. Anyone without the name Syrus who was known as "a Syrus" was "a loser".

Ever since Syrus started school or back in pre-school it was "Oh your Zane's little brother", that bothered Syrus a lot.

He could never live up to his brother. Being "Zane's brother" was nothing to be proud of, because you can't compare yourself to someone who's that perfect.

And to Syrus it was harder, he was never good at anything. Even if there was something he was good at just a little bit Zane was ten times better, maybe it was because Zane's older but Zane always thought that Syrus would never be good at anything, but he had to try to prove to his brother he's worth it that he's good enough.

Syrus watched his brother. Zane had his duel disk on his arm, a duel was about to start. But Syrus already knew who was going to win.

Syrus wished he could duel as well as his brother. Or at least be able to duel. But he couldn't, because he was unless Syrus, who isn't good at anything!

It wasn't fair… to Syrus, why couldn't he be better then that. He knows he might be able to be better, but he doesn't have the support no one ever told him "well done!" or "Keep trying!" Zane just keeps putting him down.

Syrus watched as Zane's opponent's life points fell down to zero and the boy fell onto his knees. People that watched cheered his name.

"ZANE ZANE ZANE!!"

Zane ignored them. Winning a duel was nothing new he never lost. Even if he did it wouldn't have mattered to him. He just stood there, arms crossed staring angrily at nothing.

Zane was perfect.

"ZANE ZANE ZANE!!" they cheered

_How cool would it be if I ever win a duel_ Syrus thought sadly. Was he kidding? He couldn't even beat a two-year-old!

"ZANE ZANE ZANE!!"

But the question was… did Zane really care about him?

"ZANE ZANE ZANE!!!" the cheering got louder.

Ok Zane was his brother of course he cared about him! And if he didn't he wouldn't be the one always stopping Syrus from doing stuff he wasn't meant to.

But deep inside Syrus would give up anything to show Zane that he is better then Zane thinks he is. It didn't even matter in what. Not that Syrus had lots to trade in the first place…

Sighting he knew that there were no point of trying nor wishing, because you can't bet Zane Truesdale.

"ZANE ZANE ZANE!!"

There are a lot of people who would want to be in Syrus's place and have Zane as their brother… but they don't know what's it really like.

"ZANE ZANE ZANE!!!"

God, do they ever stop cheering for him? Zane slowly walked up to Syrus."Ready to go?" Zane asked his younger brother in his usual calm voice, Syrus nodded standing up.

The two boys stared to walk towards their house, neither said a word along the way.

Syrus knew he would always be "Zane's little brother", that was one tile he couldn't ditch no matter how much he wanted to.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Syrus: i'm over dreamatic**

**Vanilla: I know, BTW i put a little bit of me into the story i was called "(brother's name)'s little sister" and still am at school, most people who have older siblings are. I KNOW SYRUS DOSEN'T GET CALLED THAT BUT IT'S FANFICTION! Please R&R.**

**Syrus: you talk too much...**


End file.
